Sorry Won't Bring You Back
by ParanoidHeart24
Summary: . . . . Yes,I could've kept him,but I failed.I should've listened to him and now it's too late.Far,far too late for us.Now,I felt nothing but sorry. . . .so sorry for losing him.So sorry for letting him go. I kept saying sorry.Though I know,my SORRY won't and wouldn't ever bring Sasuke back. :


This is my first it is fne

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sorry Won't Bring You Back

Sakura's POV

3 years after my first heartbreak,here I am again,back to where I first met man who made my world spin man I loved so much amd also the man who tore my those 3 years,I managed to piece back my heart.I healed myself but there are still scars.

The cool wind blew itself to me as I took steps closer to the Sakura usual,it's stunning and 's view melt my heart.I just love this makes me calm and gives me there's one thing I hate about tree brought the happy and painful memories back to me w/c I tried to dissolve and forget for the past years.

FLASHBACK:

I was running away as fast as I could.I didn't care where I would end up as long as I can get away from the mean people who hated my pink it my fault if I had this "freakish" hair?They should blame my parent's genes not me!

I finally stopped running when I stumbled down.I cried my heart out while lying w/ stomach under on the tears kept on flowing as the thought of those heartless kids who made me run away this far played in my mind over and over again.

"Why is the world so mean to me? I'm only 8 yet I'm suffering too much already!"she gripped her hair and pulled it as hard as she could.

"I hate this hair!I hate this!I curse myself for having such an UGLY hair!AHHHHHH!"

"Hn.."

A sweet young voice made me stop freakin out.I looked up to see a very pretty boy w/ black eyes and raven was looking down at me with his emotionless face.

"Don't hurt me,please.I know I have a weird hair but I'm not a bad person."

He smirked and motioned closer to me.

I closed my eyes deeply,placed my little hands on my face to cover it.I knew he was gonna hurt me like what other normal kids instead,he softly grabbed my wrists and pulled me dusted the front of my pink clothing and then looked at placed his two little hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears.

I didn't understand what he was doing at when he told me some kind words,I knew he was a good person.

"I'm not going to hurt you."w/ voice so sincere.

He turned his back and started walking away,I followed him and he didn't seem to be stopped under a cherry blossom tree and sat down leaning his back on the strong tree body.

'I've really gone so far' I thought when I realized where I ended up.'This place is far away from the market where I started running away'.I hesitantly seated myself a little farther from him.I looked down and played w/ my fingers.

"Why were you crying?" he asked w/o looking at me and just stared at the blue sky.

"U-uh...Little devils were chasing me.." my tears started to form again.

"What?" he looked at me w/ slight confusion in his face.

"You know,many people doesn't like me..." I looked at him.

"How about you?Don't you hate me?"

"Give me a reason to"he said plainly as he looked back at the sky.

"B-Because I h-have pink hair..."

Silence.

"No." was his short reply.

I smiled when I heard doesn't hate me.I'm glad.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" I said giving him a wide grin.

"Hn.."

I waited for him to say his after maybe 20 or 30 sec.,he sighed and spoke up again.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

My eyes twinkled and my ears seemed to move in happiness as I heard his 's got a beautiful name just like he name suits him a lot,LOT!

I moved closer to him,confident that he won't hurt me.

"Neh,Sasuke-kun?Are we friends now?"

"Hn." I took that as a yes.

I chuckled as I hugged him tightly.

"H-hey..You're choking me.." he said with annoyance.

I loosend my hug but still hung my arms around his neck.

"Sorry..I'm just happy to have another good friend.I only got few but you're the most special Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." he blushed but only a light one that's also a little visible.

I rested my head on his shoulder.I guess,that was fine for him since he didn't push me away.I can't explain why I feel so comfortable w/ him though I only knew him minutes ago.

Silence.

He broke the silence by saying,"Sakura,you know what?"

"What,Sasuke-kun?"

"Those who teased you were crazy."

I was surprised but I continued to listen to him.

"They have no idea how special your hair is.."

It took me 1 whole min. to register what he just said in my stupid hair?Special?

"Neh, you like my hair?"

Maybe his answer would change my mind,because I really have decided to cut this whole thing and be bald.(to stop the bullying,but would that stop it or make it even worse?)

"No."

I was hurt by what he told me my hair is special but he doesn't even like it?What the hell Sasuke.

I flinched a bit when I felt one of his hand on the side of my shoulder and his other one touching my forehead and then kissed my head.

"I love it."it's merely a whisper,but because of our closeness to each other,I heard it clearly.

After what seemed like forever,he finally stood up and got ready to before walking away,he tapped my head softly and said,

"Take care of your pink is priceless and much more endearing than gold.."

That wasn't our last meeting.I kept going back there and would always find him sitting on the same became 'our' became my bestfriend,protector and guardian years pass by,my feelings,for him changed and so was his.

I learned to love him more than a confessed his feelings for me too infront of the Sakura carved our names in the tree for people to know that a lovestory happened there and it was all witnessed by the beautiful,dazzling tree.

It was during our 4th anniversary when our perfect relationship turned into a nightmare.

He brought me to our was covering my eyes while assisting me as we're walking.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"I said to him gleefully.I'm just excited whenever he do this.I'll always be surprised.

I blinked my eyes several times before I saw the most amazing view I've ever seen..So far.

"Wow,Sasuke-kun!You prepared all this?"

The place was MARVELOUS!There were lights everywhere,even in the tree w/c made it more lovable and 's also a group of musicians on the side to make everything more romantic.

"D'you like it?" he asked as he held my shoulders and made me face him.

I placed my 2 hands in his cheeks and squeezed him lightly.

"Are you kidding me?I love it!" I hugged him happily and he hugged me back.

"Thank you,Sasuke-kun.."

"Anything for you,Sakura."

He pulled away from the hug and held my lead me to the table where we'll have our candlelight dinner.

"How romantic,Sasuke-kun."I said as I sad down.

He pushed my chair closer to the table and also sat on the chair across from me.

We ate and talked and laughed a LOT!We didn't care if the musicians heard what we were talking wouldn't care that much right?I mean,they didn't even know us,do they?They were just there to get paid and make our evening as romantic as possible.

After awhile,Sasuke stood up infront of me,outstretched his one arm and bowed low.

"May I have this dance?"he smiled at me so would refuse to 's got a charm that makes every girl want him.(which really made a lot of girls to want ,hey hey hey,who said I'm letting them touch my Sasuke-kun?They've got to taste my fist first before they can steal my life away!Especially you,flirty better get your ass away or I would have to kick you instead.)

I gave my hand to him and smiled."Of course."

We danced along the sweet placed his arms around my waist and rested his head over mine while closing his eyes.I placed my arms around his neck and hugged him at the same time.

We were moving slowly,feeling the love of each ,I felt Sasuke's eyes opened and heard his heavy and sad was he I stepped on him?

"Sakura.."his voice was sad and serious.

"Hm?"

Silence.

He finally spoke up.

"I'm leaving.."

I was surprised.I pulled away and stopped dancing.I looked up at him and saw his eyes covered with sadness.

"W-What?"

"I'm going to America and had to stay there for... a while."

My tears started the hell?Did he just said,he's going away?

"Y-You're leaving me?"

Long UNCOMFORTABLE silence.

.

.

.

.

.

He just stared at me straight in the eyes,his usually emotionless face slowly displayed his sadness.

"I-" he tried to say something but I cut him off.

"I knew this day would come Sasuke..That you'll leave entered my life to make me you're going to go away leaving me cry.." my tears fell and I couldn't stop them.

"Sak-"

"No,Sasuke.I don't want to hear any explanation from 're leaving me and that says it all.."

He tried to explain why,but I don't want to hear hurts a lot,and maybe hearing his reasons would add more pain.I don't want to be left behind,especially by the person I loved so I snatched my bag and ran away as fast as I could.

"Sakura!"

"Screw you asshole!I don't want to see you ever again!Just go to hell and get lost!I hate you!"

He tried to call me but I won't texted me but I don't want to know anything about my parents tried to convince me to talk to him but I swear I would never want to see his face again!

The pain stayed and never left.I convinced my parents to allow me to continue my studies in first they won't,but later on,they agreed.

I left Japan w/o talking or seeing Sasuke.I know that I left not only because of my studies but because I wanted to move on and forget the stupid bastard who just broke my heart.I don't care wether he leaves and would l live in America forever.I'm mad at just wasted 4 years of my life,or rather 10 years of it!I wished I never should have known him.

-END of FLASHBACK-

Tears fell and I had to wipe it I continued to walk closer to the tree,I saw a familiar figure sitting on the ground leaning his back on the 's a familiar pose!My eyes grew wider when the figure looked at has pale white skin,black eyes and . . . . raven 's Sasuke!

I stood there frozen from seeing him heart beat faster than usual like the way it did when we were still together years ago.

He stood up,shoved his hands inside his pockets and looked away from me.

Okay,he didn't care that I'm 's . . . . 't it?

I turned around and was ready to walk away.'So,he also went back from America.'I thought.

"Sakura."

I flinched when I heard his deep but beautiful voice again.I admit it,I missed it a lot!Not only his voice but his eyes,his spiky hair,his cold personality,his sweet face and to sum it all,everything about him!Just about every single detail about him!

I turned to face him again.I should stay 's not like he would bite or something right?

"Sasuke.."that's all I can say.

He looked at me still the same way as ,nothing much changed in 's just the same man I left 3 years ago.

"How are you,Sakura?"his voice was plain.

"F-Fine...Totally fine,"I raised my hand to show him a ring in my finger."I'm engaged to be married.."

He stared at me for awhile and then smiled a real smile,but i know,I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"Congratulations then.."

I nodded and motioned myself anger has faded as time goes by,so maybe it would be fine for us to be friends again. I know deep in my heart that I still love him,(after all these years!) but I also know that it's wrong,I'm committed to somebody already and I must be faithful to him.

"So,how about you?Maybe you have dozens of children now,"I chuckled

"No,I don't.." he was still serious as ever.

"Or maybe dozens of wives and concubines?"

"None either..."

"Or maybe girlfriends?"

"I don't have fact,after you,I never had another one.."

I was surprised but I didn't allow him to notice that I am.

"Oh.." I nodded absentmindedly.

Sasuke moved forward to me and stopped a meter away from me.

"So,when did you came back from America?"I asked as he came closer.

He looked at me w/ pain in his eyes.I pretended not to notice it,but curiousity sparked in me,why was he in such PAIN?

"I never left,Sakura.I stayed because of you."

Now,I can't hide the surprise in my eyes anymore.

"But you left me instead.."

I can't explain the pain visible in his dark was he hurt?THIS much?

"Sasuke..."

"I waited for this day,Sakura.I waited for 3 years to see you again.I know you'd come back visit this place again."

I tried to stop my tears from forming again,but I couldn' that he stayed because of me,was enough to make me if,there was really something important that he must do in America?He sacrificed that something for me...

"Y-You waited?W-W-Why?" now my tears kept on flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Because..." he paused for a while before continuing."I just wanted to remind you," he placed his hand on top of my head. "to take care of your pink treasure,"then touched my hair "because this is priceless and much more endearing than gold.."

"S-Sasuke.."

Those were the words he told me the first time we met,and now I'm hearing it again.

"This has grown a lot longer." he said then smiled while staring and holding some pink strands.

-SILENCE-

"I love you,Sakura.."he said after letting my hair go.

My eyes widened and my green eyeballs were shaking out of surprise.

"B-But..."

"I know it's too late.I just want you to know the truth before I completely let you I love you,it's just too late...Not only because you're already also because..." he paused before turning his head to a certain direction in the tree.

I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on a white cemented bulge on the ground.I looked at him and so did eyes were telling me to look at the bulging thing.I obeyed him and slowly walked near it.I stopped infront of it aod looked down to read it. My eyes widened a lot more wider and my mouth gaped open when I saw Sasuke's name engraved on the cement.

"W-What does this mean?" I turned to look at Sasuke again but like a bubble,he vanished.

I looked around to find head turned from left to right.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura-chan?"

I stopped wandering my eyes when I heard a woman's voice call my name.I turned to look at her and came face to face w/ Uchiha Mikoto,Sasuke's mother. She was bringing a basket full of flowers.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

She smiled and walked closer to me.

"Nice to see you again 's been 3 years,"

I looked at the flowers she was bringing and she talked again.

"Are you here to visit Sasuke-kun?" her voice was sad and sorrowful.

I stared at her as she moved closer and placed the flowers beside the cemented lump.

"H-He died?"I couldn't believe it.I was just talking to him minutes ago and now?

She looked at me,confused."You didn't know?"

I shook my head w/ disbelief.

"Well,2 years ago."

"What happened to him?"I was crying nonstop.

"He had in the was supposed to go to America for some treatments but he kept on saying that he can't never really told us the reason,but whatever it is,it must really be special that he can't let go and he even risked his own special to keep him waiting."

More tears came rolling down from my of my hand covered my mouth in astonishment. 'So,I was the reason why he died?'

I stepped closer to my lover's grave and fell on knees before it.I sobbed thousand of times.I placed one of my hand to touch the engraved name of Sasuke and blurted out,

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun.I should've listened to you,"my voice was cracking.

"I should've let you explain.I shouldn't have left w/o hearing you Sasuke-kun,I didn't know!And I wish I did,you could've been alive 'til now.I shouldn't have been so stubborn and egocentric to think about my own self,to turn away and leave you just like that!Forgive me Sasuke!" I broke into endless sobs and cries as I bent down to hug the grave.

The Uchiha matriarch also bent down to hug me as I broke down.

"Sakura-chan,he loved you so much,you should've known.."she whispered to me.

. . . . Yes,I could've kept him,but I failed.I should've listened to him and now it's too ,far too late for ,I felt nothing but sorry. . . .so sorry for losing sorry for letting him go.

I kept saying I know,my SORRY won't and wouldn't ever bring Sasuke back.

:(

end/end


End file.
